1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backpack, in particular a hydration backpack, for hiking, for example, such as hiking in the mountains, such backpack being particularly intended for athletes, such as long-distance runners and for those engaged in orienteering.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Backpacks have been developed in various forms to enable the user to carry loads on his or her back. Such packs are used for walking, traveling, hiking, climbing, cycling races, etc.
Conventionally, a backpack includes a main rear compartment or pocket made of flexible material and attached to a rear portion made of rigid material, the main compartment being adapted to receive a load and possibly capable of being associated with a plurality of interior or external secondary compartments, or pockets.
The main rear compartment forms the backpack body and is maintained in place by two carrying straps. The straps are fixed to the rear portion from which the volume of the main rear compartment extends outward when in a loaded state.
The height adjustment of the backpack can be carried out by varying the length of the carrying straps via keepers and loops while allowing the ends of the carrying straps to remain free and hanging.
These types of backpacks can be used, for example, as hydration backpacks for carrying liquids. Hydration backpacks are designed to facilitate the hydration of the user, i.e., the carrier, during sporting activities, such as cycling, jogging, roller skating, etc. A hydration backpack contains a fluid container, or reservoir, having liquid that the carrier can access by drawing on an end piece attached to a suction tube which extends via an opening at the top of the fluid container. Thus, the carrier can drink the liquid contained in the fluid container on demand.
These types of backpacks, however, are not always optimally ventilated. In particular, the back portion made of a molded rigid material does not allow air circulation between the pack and the carrier's back. This lack of ventilation then promotes perspiration by the user.
Moreover, the back portion made of rigid material is not best adapted to the carrier's morphology, i.e., to the shape of the carrier's back, which can cause discomfort for the user during use, i.e., during exertion.
Furthermore, the load tends to accumulate at the bottom of the main rear compartment, making it difficult to keep the load in place when the user moves around, and can bounce or move laterally on the back of the user.
In addition, the keepers and loops used for the height adjustment of the backpack constitute abrasive portions which can rub and catch on the user's clothing, thus causing them to wear out prematurely.